Not until you tell me to
by 2Ishtar90
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been sharing a flat and their lives for some months now, but suddenly, Ginny notices that Harry is acting different. Story based on the song Your Star by Evanescence.


**Title: **Not until you tell me to

**Author:** nazgul-girl90

**Pairing: **Ginny/Harry

**Word Count: **1,521

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Harry and Ginny have been sharing a flat and their lives for some months now, but suddenly, Ginny notices that Harry is acting different. Story Based on the song _Your Star_ by Evanescence.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I would love to, but I don't so... The characters and places you recognize are property of Mrs. Rowling. The lyrics of the song are ownership of Amy Lee. I'm not making any profit of this.

**Author's Note: **OK. I'm new to this site and therefore this is the first attempt to write in here. My friends coaxed me to do so because they think I'm good at this, but I'm not so sure. You see, this story was inspired in how I was feeling a year ago, when I broke up with my boyfriend, but unlike me, the characters won't be breaking up, unless you reader, want them to. Please, enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Review:** Yes please! Just don't be rude.

* * *

**I can't see your star; I can't see your star**

**Though I waited patiently bedside for the death of today**

Ginny sat silently on the border of her bed, with a lost stare to the beautifully lightened horizon. She was waiting for her boyfriend to return to their flat in the middle of London. He had told her that he would be coming home. Yet, she somehow knew that this would be another night that she spent alone, wondering what had made him stay away from her.

The young healer sighed and stood up, aiming for the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea and then to the bathroom, where she would take a long comforting bath, all the while thinking how different things had been for the past couple of weeks when Harry had suddenly found a taste for parties and publicity.

"_What's wrong? I mean he had always hated being the centre of attention and yet, it seems to me that he is exactly seeking it__. I wonder where his plan of a quiet and simple life is…"_

**I can't see your star**

**The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away**

She entered to the huge, white tube that laid in the bathroom had shared for the last three months. The water was hot and scalded her skin, giving her the sense of calm she needed. She sat and let the sweet scent of lavender to wash all her worries away. She twisted her long red hair into a messy bun and closed her eyes, still thinking…

Unnoticed to her, Harry arrived rather quietly to his room, took some clothes for the next day and went into the bathroom, looking for his toothbrush.

"Harry! I'm glad you're home. Wait two minutes and I'll draw up something for super" she said, sitting straight and beaming at the man in front of her.

"Don't worry, Gin. I've already had something to eat. I just came to grab a couple of items and-"he said hurriedly, avoiding her eyes

"Are you leaving again? But you said-" she interrupted quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear the hurt in her voice. Unfortunately he did.

"I know what I said, okay? It's just… Dean is throwing a party and he insisted that I go… I promise I'll spend the whole weekend with you, yes? But I must get going now. Will you be alright, won't you?" Harry asked. Grabbing his things and not waiting for her response, he left.

**And I'm alone now,**** me and all I stood for we're wandering now**

**All in parts and pieces swim lonely find your own way out**

And for the first time for a long time, she cried. She sat and stayed there till the water was cold and here eyes were dry. When she finally had the energy to move, she got out of the bathroom and, wet as she was, went directly to her room. She began sobbing again and slowly drifted to a restless sleep.

**I can't see your star; I can't see your star**

**How can the darkness feel so wrong?**

**And I'm alone now,**** me and all I stood for we're wandering now**

**All in parts and pieces swim lonely find your own way out**

Ginny was awaken the next morning by a loud uproar, only to find that Harry was trying to enter to their flat without letting the crowd of admirers and reporters get in. She shrugged, put on her robe and stood in the doorway of her room, watching his struggles to come in.

When he finally got inside, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Harry had been about to go and embrace her, but she had already gone. He sighed and cooked breakfast, so she would talk to him. But his plan backfired. When he got to her bedroom and knocked he heard the distinctive _CRACK_ of apparition.

"_On the upside, today is Friday. And I promised I would spend all the weekend with her… lets see what pops up today, and I'll take her with me"_

But that afternoon, she didn't return home early, so he went to St. Mungo's in case she was still there. But she wasn't. Just as he turned to leave, one of her colleagues called out: _"She's at her parents' place, you know? And if I were you I would really talk to her"_. Harry waved in thanks and apparated to The Burrow, wondering what on Merlin's name was going on. He was greeted by the concerned voice of his best friend.

"Mate? Why is Ginny crying her eyes out in her bedroom? I thought you two would go out tonight?" Harry frowned in concern. _"Ginny's crying? This can be no good; I have never seen her cry"_

"I dunno Ron. I just went to St. Mungo's and one of the Healers told me she came home and so I came looking for her."

"Er… well I think you should wait… 'Mione and my mum are talking to her and trying to calm her down"

Some time later Hermione and Mrs. Weasley came down and he asked them if he could go up and see her. Both women shared a look and then nodded. He ran out of the room and upstairs.

**So far away, it's growing colder without your love**

**Why can't you feel me, calling your name?**

**Can't bear the silence, it's breaking me**

He knocked tentatively. He knew better than to burst into her room when she was in a special mood.

"Who it is?" she asked between sobs

"It is I, Harry" he said quietly "Can I come in?"

She didn't respond immediately. It seemed she was considering the situation. He was nervous; he really cared for her and was desperate to find out what was wrong.

"Yeah come in" she said after few minutes.

When he stepped inside, he noticed that she was whipping her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Um…Are you okay?" he said. He knew she was not okay, but he was so nervous that he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No, I'm not." Her eyes were red and puffy, but they were holding much more than only tears.

"What's wrong? Can I help you in some way? Why haven't you told me anything?" Somehow, the young man sitting in front of her knew she was angry and hurt, But why?

"Do you really want me to answer those questions?" Her voice was dangerously low, an unmistakable sign of her temper rising.

"Y-y-yes" his voice quivered. After all he had gone through, Ginevra Molly Weasley was still the only person that could make him cower like a frightened child.

"Well, let's see. What's wrong, you ask. My answer is everything. Everything is wrong. You ask if you can help me in some way. My answer is yes you can. You ask why I haven't told you anything. My answer this time is another question despite the stupidity of it. Have you even had or given yourself time to talk to me in these past few weeks?"

Harry was at loss of words. He hadn't realized that it was his attitude and actions that had hurt her. He had thought his life was perfect: he had a job at the Auror Headquarters, he had friends, he had all the support he had never had, and he had a girlfriend and a family…

But when their eyes met, Ginny couldn't help but start crying again.

**All my fears turn to rage**

**And I'm alone now, me and all I stood for we're wandering now**

**All in parts and pieces swim lonely find your own way out**

"Ginevra… Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner? Why didn't you make me listen to reason?"

"Because I love you, and I thought you loved me too. I wanted to give you your space and your freedom, but my plan went all wrong. I have always hated those girlfriends that all they want to do is be over their boyfriends and never leave them. I just wanted you to enjoy life. I see you are doing it perfectly fine on your own. I guess I shall let you alone… I just can't continue being rejected. I don't know when I got lost from your life… please just leave, I need time to myself." She turned her face so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Gin, are you leaving me?" He was dumfounded, but he could not really blame her for feeling the way she was. He had been a git.

"Not yet, Harry. Not until you tell me to, but I won't be back either until you come to your senses. Find the way back home and then maybe I'll follow you there…"


End file.
